Barbarians Mob
The Barbarians was formed by three evicted Commandos female and three Whiskers males in October 2008. Beatrice, the oldest female took dominance while males dominance was fought over by Baker and Miles. Baker won and became the dominant male. Then he was over thrown by his litter-mate brother Miles. Both Miles and Baker were predated leaving the male dominance position to Karim. The group became one of the fast growing group do to Beatrice's big litters and the fact all three females were able to keep their litters alive. There are very much like the Commandos, gaurding their territory fiecely likey their ancestors. Beatrice was lost in mid 2011 and her daughter Brook became the new dominant female after her. Karmin was lost after a large group split gave rise to the Enigma Mob. Dominant Pair When the group was form Beatrice and Baker took dominance. Baker held dominance for six months then Miles over threw him. Miles held dominance only for four months. Both Baker and Miles died making Karim, the last Whiskers male, the dominant male. After Breatrice succumbed to a snake bite, her daughter Brook became the dominant female. Karim remained the dominant male till Janaury 2013. Current Members The Barbarians have 26 members as of Janaury 2012. Brook (VBRF004)' Dominant Female' Karim (VWM108) Dominant Male Bruno (VBRM001) Blake (VBRM003) Beth (VBRF006) Barron (VBRM007) Bonny (VBRF008) Baxter (VBRM009) Kitty (VBRF010) Tiger (VBRM011) Tabby (VBRF012) Panther (VBRM013) Melcom (VBRM014) Macy (VBRF015) Betty (VBRF028) Boo (VBRF029) Blacky (VBRM030) Kisha (VBRF032) Kai (VBRM034) Kat (VBRF035) Beckie (VBRF036) Brick (VBRM037) VBRP038 VBRP039 VBRP040 VBRP041 All Known Members A list of all meerkats who were born or joined the Barbarians. Beatrice (VCDF019) Tabatha (VCDM018) Fizgig (VCDF023) Baker (VWM096) Miles (VWM094) Karim (VWM108) Bruno (VBRM001) Bree (VBRF002) Blake (VBRM003) Brook (VBRF004) Big Ben (VBRM005) Beth (VBRF006) Barron (VBRM007) Bonny (VBRF008) Baxter (VBRM009) Kitty (VBRF010) Tiger (VBRM011) Tabby (VBRF012) Panther (VBRM013) Melcom (VBRM014) Macy (VBRF015) Brandy (VBRF016) Barbra (VBRF017) Kyle (VBRM018) Kenny (VBRM019) Wendy (VBRM020) Stan (VBRM021) Eric (VBRM022) Brain (VBRM023) Bimbo (VBRM024) Bretta (VBRF025) Bronica (VBRF026) Barky (VBRM027) Betty (VBRF028) Boo (VBRF029) Blacky (VBRM030) Brad (VBRM031) Kisha (VBRF032) Kai (VBRM034) ) Kat (VBRF035) Beckie (VBRF036) Brick (VBRM037) VBRP038 VBRP039 VBRP040 VBRF041 Rivals The Barbarians main rivals are the Troopers. Their other rivals are the Iguana, Gangsters, Hollyhock and Zebra. The Enigma Mob formed within the Barbarians' territory. History October 2008: Beatrice, Tabatha and Fizgig who teamed up with Baker, Miles and Karim to form the Barbarian. Beatrice and Baker became the dominant pair. November 2008: Tabatha was pregnant but she aborted her litter. Karmin went roving. December 2008: Beatrice was pregnant. Tabatha was evicted. Miles and Karmin went roving. January 2009: Beatrice gave birth to Bruno, Blake, Bree and Brook February 2009: One group encounter with Troopers March 2009: Miles and Karmin went roving. April 2009: Beatrice was pregnant. Tabatha and Fizgig were evicted. May 2009: Beatrice gave birth to Big Ben, Beth, Barron, Bonny and Baxter. June 2009: Baker died. Miles became the new dominant male. July 2009: One encouter with Troopers. August 2009: Beatrive was pregnant. September 2009: Beatrice gave birth to but lost her litter. Tabatha was pregnant. October 2009: Tabatha gave birth to Tiger, Tabby, Kitty and Panther. November 2009: '''Two encounters with Troopers. '''December 2009: Beatrice was pregnant. Tabatha and Fizgig were evicted. Tabatha was Last Seen. Karmin went roving. January 2010: Miles was predated. Karim became the dominant male. Beatrice was pregnant. February 2010: Beatrice gave birth to Barba, Macy, Melcolm and Brandy. March 2010: Bruno and Blake went roving April 2010: Fizgig was pregnant. Beatrice aborted. Burno and Blake went roving. May 2010: Fizgig gave birth to Kyle, Kenny, Wendy, Stan and Eric. June 2010: '''One encouter with Troopers. '''July 2010: '''Bruno, Baron and Big Ben went roving. '''August 2010: Beatrice and Beth were pregnant. Beth aborted. Frizgig, Brook and Beth were evicted. Septmber 2010: Beatrice gave birth to Brian, Bimbo, Bretta and Bronica. October 2010: Frizgig was Last Seen. Bruno, Blake, Barron, Big Ben and Baxter went roving. November 2010: '''Barbra aborted. Bruno, Blake, Big Ben, Barron, Baxter and Tiger went roving. '''December 2010: Betrice was pregnant. Brook, Bree, Beth, Bonny, Barbra and Kitty were evicted. Bruno, Blake, Big Ben, Barron, Baxter, Tiger and Melcolm went roving. Three encounter with Troopers. Janaury 2011: '''Beatrice gave birth to Brad, Kisha, Kat and Kristina. Two encounters with Gangsters, one with Hollyhock and Troopers. '''February 2011: Beatrice was pregnant. Brook, Bree, Beth, Bonny, Macy, Barbra, Tabby and Kitty were evicted. One encounter with Gangsters. March 2011: '''Beatrice gave birth to Barky, Betty, Boo and Blacky. '''April 2011: '''Bruno, Blake, Big Ben, Barron, Baxter, Melcolm, Mike, Tiger, Kenny, Kyle, Stan, Eric and Vamark wnet roving. '''May 2011: Beth and Bonny were pregnant. Two encounters with Gangsters. June 2011: '''Bonny aborted, Beth lost her litter. '''July 2011: '''Beatrice was pregnant. Brook, Bree, Beth, Bonny, Macy, Brandy, Barbra, Tabby, Kitty and Wendy were evicted.Two encounters with Troopers. '''August 2011: '''Beatrice gave birth to Beckie, Brick and Kai. Brandy aborted. '''September 2011: Barbra and Wendy aborted. One encounter with Troopers. October 2011: Beatrice disappeared and was assumed to have died. One encounter with Troopers. November 2011: Brook became the dominant female. Bronica was pregnant. Karim, Bruno, Blake, Big Ben, Barron, Tiger, Panther, Melcolm, Kyle, Bimbo and Brad went roving. December 2011: '''Bronica aborted her ltter. Brook aborted. Karim, Bruno, Blake, Big Ben, Barron, Tiger, Panther, Melcolm, Kyle, Bimbo and Brad went roving. '''Janaury 2012: '''Bree aborted. Barbra may be pregnant. Karmin, Bruno, Blake, Big Ben, Barron, Tifer, Panther, Melcom, Kyle, Stan, Eric, Bimbo and Brad went roving. '''Febuary 2012: '''Brandy was pregnant but aborted. Wendy was pregnant. One enoucnter with Troopers. '''March 2012: '''Both Brook and Wendy were pregnant. Bree, Big Ben, Brandy, Barbra, Kyle, Kenny, Wendy, Stan, Eric, Brain, Bimbo, Bretta, Bronica, Barky and Brad split from the group and formed the Enigma Mob. Two encounters with Enigma. '''April 2012: '''Brook gave birth to VBRP0038, VBRP039, VRBP040 and VBRP041. Three encounters with Enigma. '''May 2012: Kenny, Stan, Eric and Bimbo went roving. Four encounter with Enigma. June 2012: July 2012: August 2012: September 2012: October 2012: November 2012:VBRP042, VBRP0043, VBRP044 and VBRP045. December 2012: Janaury 2013: Karmin died. Category:Meerkat Mobs